


deepthroating

by lewdacris (medjedt)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Deepthroating, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medjedt/pseuds/lewdacris
Summary: After a few months of dating, Bokuto asks to suck Keiji's dick. Keiji gets a little more than he bargained for, but enjoys every minute of it.





	deepthroating

After arriving home from dinner, Bokuto had immediately pinned Keiji to the wall adjacent to the door, pulling the other into an aggressive, messy make-out session. Desperately grinding against Keiji, Bokuto pulled away from the kiss, licking the other’s jaw up to his ear, biting at the lobe for good measure.

“Ah, Keiji, I want—“ Bokuto rasped between soft kisses to Keiji’s ear and temple, “I want to do a- a new sex thing. New for me, anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” Keiji ran his hands up Bokuto’s back from where they had been resting on his ass, pulling him closer. He lifted his head to whisper in Bokuto’s ear as well, relishing in the little shiver he got in response, “And what would that be?”

Bokuto abruptly pulled away, breaking the atmosphere of their activity immediately. Not meeting Keiji’s gaze, he bowed his head and looked off to the side, evidently embarrassed.

“I wanna, uh. Can I like, suck your dick?”

Keiji wanted to laugh, but he was too touched by Bokuto’s earnestness and embarrassment. They had been together for a few months, and Keiji was Bokuto’s first ever male partner. Rather well-versed in men due to his own sexual awakening in his freshman year of college, Keiji had so far led Bokuto in any and all sexual activities. He was glad that Bokuto was finally expressing his own desires rather than playing along; seeing the other happy and comfortable made Keiji feel soft.

“Koutarou, you have nothing to be nervous about,” Keiji reassured him, cupping the other’s cheek. Bokuto closed his eyes briefly, nuzzling into Keiji’s hand before meeting his gaze.

“I know, I can’t help it... But like, seriously, can I?”

This time, Keiji chuckled, and then smirked, “Of course, Kou. I never thought you’d ask.”

Smirking back, Bokuto leaned in for a kiss once more, slowly making his way down Keiji’s neck and chest till he was kneeling in front of him. Gripping Keiji’s hips and rubbing at the other’s thighs through his jeans, Bokuto leaned forward, pressing his face against Keiji’s bulge. Bokuto moaned softly, and Keiji’s dick twitched. 

Rocking back to rest on his calves, Bokuto undid Keiji’s belt and zipper, eyes fixated on Keiji’s crotch. Slowly pulling down his jeans and boxer-briefs by the waistband, Bokuto’s eyes widened as he caught site of the swollen base of Keiji’s dick. Finally springing free, precum flecked off the head, spattering against Bokuto’s face. Suddenly brimming with confidence, Bokuto smirked up at Keiji, licking away a drop of precum that had gotten on his lip.

Gripping the wall, Keiji thought he would die from the lewdness.

Wordlessly, Bokuto wrapped one hand around Keiji’s dick, and leaned forward to tongue at the head. Drooling over the slit, he licked slowly over him, before giving some attention to the underside. Bokuto spent a few moments getting acquainted with his cock, one minute laving the base, the next nipping at his balls. Put simply, Keiji was in heaven. Sighing, he reached out to pet Bokuto’s head, hoping he’d understand the cue to _get the hell on with it._

Instead, Bokuto leaned back again, meeting Keiji’s gaze. His smirk was more teasing than devious. “What’s wrong Keiji? Not enough?”

Before Keiji could answer, Bokuto tightened his grip on the base of his cock, squaring his shoulders as if preparing himself. He brought his attention back to Keiji’s cock as he spoke. 

“Don’t worry, I know. I’ve been practicing so—“

Bokuto leaned forward again, lips poised around his dick.

“I hope you like it. Sorry if I accidentally bite you.”

Before Keiji could ask what “practicing” entailed, Bokuto took Keiji’s cock into his mouth, sucking the head gently. He continued to take him in, and Keiji groaned at the wet warmth that wrapped around his cock. His cock hit the back of Bokuto’s mouth, and the hand in Bokuto’s hair got ready to guide him as he pulled back off... which he didn’t. Rather than gag and pull back, Bokuto took Keiji even deeper.

_Fuck._

Pressing all the way down Bokuto’s throat, Keiji moaned loudly, hand gripping Bokuto’s hair tightly. Bokuto’s lips met the base of Keiji’s cock, drool seeping out of the corners and dribbling down his chin. His eyes, half-lidded and seemingly focused on nothing, dripped with tears at the exertion of keeping Keiji’s cock deep in his throat. Exhaling through his nose, Bokuto’s throat tightened around Keiji’s cock a couple times, pulling a few moans from him as pleasure pulsed through his dick. 

Finally pulling back, Bokuto groaned, taking a deep breath. Keiji momentarily thought he would come just at the sight of how disheveled Bokuto looked, covered in tears and drool already. Bokuto’s next words broke him out of his trance immediately.

“Keiji, like I said, I’ve been practicing. W-with that toy you left at my apartment.”

(A bright green dildo Keiji would sometimes use to stretch himself out with. He’d left it at Bokuto’s, not figuring he would actually use it: Keiji bottomed for him, even though it wasn’t Keiji’s preference.)

“I’ve even been practicing with it...down here.”

Bokuto reached the hand not on Keiji’s dick back behind his own ass, and ran his fingers suggestively up the crack. Keiji’s dick jumped in Bokuto’s grip, and he bit his lip.

Bokuto looked up at Keiji, practically pleading. “Fuck my throat, Keiji.”

Keiji had figured Bokuto had some not-so-latent bottom tendencies when they had got together, but had been too bashful to pursue them until he was comfortable. Seeing Bokuto now, begging for his dick, not only in his throat but presumably his ass, made Keiji’s heart swell with both pride and lust. 

Gripping his hair even harder, Keiji pulled Bokuto back towards his dick. Bokuto wrapped his mouth around the head again, looking up expectantly as Keiji stopped pushing him forward.

“If it’s too much, don’t push yourself. Tap out if you need to, Kou.” 

Nodding minutely, Bokuto began to press forward again, and Keiji slammed his cock all the way to the back of Bokuto’s throat. 

Moaning in tandem, the pair slowly built up a rhythm. Bokuto’s throat clenched around Keiji’s cock, almost milking it as he thrust in and out of the tight passage. Bokuto continued to drool, choking on him, and tears continuously pushed out of the corners of his tightly shut eyes. His face had turned entirely red, and his muffled moans combined with the squelching of Keiji’s cock down his throat pushed Keiji further and further to orgasm.

After a particularly rough thrust, Keiji pulled out of Bokuto’s throat, breathing heavily. He briefly ran a hand through Bokuto’s hair to comfort him as he coughed. His cock dripped with precum and saliva, still twitching in Bokuto’s limp hand.

Looking up at Keiji, Bokuto moved to put the cock back in his mouth, but Keiji resisted. Instead, he gripped Bokuto’s hair again in one hand, and jerked his cock aggressively with the other. Bokuto moaned at the sight, and stuck out his tongue lewdly, wordlessly encouraging Keiji to cum. 

Feeling the pressure reach a head, Keiji’s hand stilled, and cum splattered over Bokuto’s face. Bokuto continued to moan softly, one hand reaching down to rub at his own erection through his sweatpants.

Huffing, Keiji kneeled down to Bokuto’s level, practically collapsing against him. Keiji kissed at his neck softly, rubbing his back as he started coughing again. 

“Good boy,” he cooed. “You did such a good job, Kou.”

Bokuto moaned, this time in embarrassment, but returned the embrace. “I better have. You got me all messy.”

Keiji smiled into his shoulder. “You enjoyed it, though.” 

As Bokuto grumbled an affirmative, he continued, “And if you’ll let me, I’d like to get you a little messy...” 

He traced the curve of Bokuto’s ass through his sweatpants, squeezing a cheek gently. “...Somewhere else.”

Bokuto jumped a bit in his arms, and Keiji could practically _hear_ him blushing. After a beat of silence, Bokuto lowered his head a bit, burying his messy face into Keiji’s neck.

“We’re both off tomorrow so I—I guess I wouldn’t mind.” This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow this is the first fic i've posted in a looooong time, and the first fic i've ever posted on this account lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are very much appreciated! thank you for reading <3


End file.
